Not so innocent
by JustCallMePosh
Summary: Anubis High - Popularity, Nerds, drama, secrets...deaths. On February 15th, the day after Valentines day, a student is found dead. Murdered even. Who is the killer? We all sound innocent - until one of them is dead.
1. Everyone has something to hide

**A.N – Yeah, these are paragraphs to tell you about the characters in this story. It will also help you figure out who killed ( ). **

**Hope you enjoy, review and tell me who your suspicions are! X CMP**

* * *

Amber Millington strolled through the hallways of Anubis High, her best friends Nina Martin and Mara Jeffrey following close behind. Queen bee, Amber was not one to mess with. She was the best of the best, and if anyone got in her way…they'd been in for it. She was rich and fabulous, everyone wanted to be her. She wasn't that bad if you hung out with her, it was if you decided to go against her. That was when she would strike back.

On her right, was Nina Martin, who everyone adored. She was nice natured and sweet, shy but smart. Nina had golden brown hair, just past her shoulders, and piercing blue eyes. Although she was sweet, she could also be mean (when she wanted too). With Amber around, she tried to keep herself from sticking up for the victims when Amber was mean to them. Her _secret _boyfriend loved her though.

Mara Jeffrey was on her left. She had very dark hair, and tanned skin. She looked dangerous, and she was if you pushed the wrong buttons. Her ex-boyfriend Jerome Clarke cheated on her; she found out and got revenge by embarrassing him in front of the whole biology class. She cared about her grades far too much, yet she wasn't even on a scholarship. She was a smart, but dangerous, girl.

Part of the little group, was Alfie Lewis, Ambers boyfriend. He was coloured boy, always trying to make people laugh. Alfie loved Amber, but didn't always agree with what she had to say, and tried to give a different point of view, which would make Amber mad. They'd often break up and then get back together the next day, after Alfie proved he was worthy.

Also hanging with Amber and her pals, was Eddie Miller. He was the American bad boy. Always pulling pranks and getting into trouble, sometimes missing class – _purposely. _Amber had always told him that if he did it once more, he would be out of the group. But every time he did it, she never did kick him. Mainly because Amber has a little crush on him, so she gives him the special treatment. Eddie has a few secrets of his own – Like how his dad is the head teacher, or how he is in a secret relationship with Patricia Williamson.

Patricia Williamson, best friends with Joy Mercer and Fabian Rutter. Red hair and an attitude to kill! Also a rebel, a twin and not afraid to show people what she really thinks about them. If someone decides to get her riled, she does just that. Last term, Eddie made a bet with Jerome. If he could get Patricia to do dance, he would rap 'she'll be coming round the mountain'. When Patricia found out, she poured milk all over him. But that's all over now, since they are in a **relationship** - a _secret_ relationship.

Fabian Rutter, shy guy. Also smart and not very good with girls…that is until Nina Martin. Fabian, brown haired, and musical, fell for Nina. And Nina, fell for him. They, like Eddie and Patricia, date in secret. Patricia and Eddie are the only ones that know this. Fabian was sent off to boarding school at age fourteen, and never looked back, probably why he so shy.

Ah, now we get to Jerome Clarke – the cheater. He hooked up with Willow at one of Amber's parties and Mara found them. Obviously, he gained that title. He took advantage of Willow, knowing that Mara and him weren't in the best place – plus they were a little drunk, Willow thought they were broken up. His father was in jail once, so you can see where gets it from. Even though his title was 'cheater' he still missed a certain girl.

Willow Jenks, hippie and weird. She has burnt orange hair and a bright smile, not one for being mean. However, occasionally Amber lets her sit with them for lunch. With Willow, you can't really tell what she's going to do next.

KT Rush, another American. Once, she was the kind, sweet and sensitive girl from Pennsylvania…now, she was one of Ambers clones. Of course she still had the personality of that same American girl; it just came out less frequently. She began to change her style of clothing and attitude towards school and life. She even dated Jerome.

Last but not least, is Joy Mercer, a girl with mousy brown hair and a cold heart. Ever since her mum died she was nothing but distant, once in a while she came out of her shell. Her friends Fabian and Patricia would try to socialize, but all she would do was stare off into the distance, as if searching for something.

That was until – _Until she was found dead. _

We all sound innocent – until one of them is dead.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, it will probably give you some idea what the characters are like. More secrets will be revealed very soon! **

**The next chapter will probably be a few days before the murder. **

**Review! X CMP**


	2. Secrets

_Monday February 11__th__ 2013_

"So Amber, what are you and Alfie doing for Valentine's Day?" Nina asked that lunchtime. The girls were discussing plans for the party they were throwing on Friday night and also asking each other about Valentine's Day plans.

"Alfie says he's planning something special, but he won't tell me, I'm dying to know! You know how I get when things are kept a secret from me." She replied slightly agitated. Nina and Mara just nodded simultaneously, Mara chewing on some pasta and Nina fiddling with her hair.

"What about you, Eddie? Got any plans?" Amber asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What?" He said, looking up from his phone.

"Valentine's Day, what are you doing?" Amber repeated, seeming annoyed.

"No, I don't have plans." Eddie replied quickly, going back to his phone.

"What's so interesting that you can't talk to us?" Mara asked, looking over the table to see what he was doing.

"Nothing, nothing. Listen, I gotta go, my uh…English assignment is late." He stuttered, leaving the table and exiting the canteen.

"What's with him?" Alfie said a puzzled look on his face as he sat down.

"We have no idea."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddie was making his way to where Patricia was. She'd been texting him, telling him that she was at the bike sheds and waiting for him. They didn't have a lot of time, so it meant grabbing whatever to eat or drink and heading straight to where ever their partner was.

Finally, Eddie came around the corner and came face to face with Patricia.

"Hey Yacker, miss me?" He asked, smirking and pulling her into a warm embrace.

"You wish." She sighed. "What was your excuse this time?"

"I pretend I had an English assignment that was late."

"We can't keep doing this Eddie,"

"I know but…Amber hates you. After what you did to her…" He muttered.

"She deserved it, every single bit of it. That little brat doesn't have any respect for other people, I actually feel quite sorry for her." Patricia said angrily.

"If she knew we were doing this then I would be-" Patricia cut him off.

"Kicked out of the group, I know," She said. "Why do you even stay with them people I'll never know…"

"At least its Valentine's Day on Thursday, I'm taking you to dinner and a movie."

"Sounds good, just remember – I don't do restaurants!" Patricia said sternly, smiling after though.

* * *

Joy was making her way to science class when she heard noises coming from a nearby classroom. She peered thought glass and saw none other than Amber Millington and _Mr Edwards_ swallowing each other's throats.

"Oh my god, what the-"

"Crap! What are you doing here?!" Amber's voice shrieked as she looked and saw Joy peeping through the window. Joy hurriedly turned away and walked down the hallway, but Amber wasn't giving up that easily.

"Hey! Mercer! You tell anyone and you'll wish you'd never been born, am I clear?" She threatened, poking Joys shoulder.

"Crystal."

"Good, you know what I'm capable of. Run along now, off you go." She said smirking. Joy turned back around and continued her journey to science class.

_Who knew Amber Millington was cheating on her boyfriend…with Mr Edwards?! _She thought.

* * *

Later that night, Nina called Fabian. She missed him so much, and even thought about telling the others – but she knew she couldn't, it would risk everything.

"Fabian? Hey, it's me, Nina." She said happily.

Fabian was relieved to hear Nina's sweet, American accent ring through his phone.

"Hi, how was your day?" He asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Good, what about yours?"

"Great actually, I aced my history exam!" Fabian said proudly.

"Awesome! Eddie nearly got caught this lunchtime. Mara was prying on his mobile, I'm guessing he was texting Patricia."

"He needs to be more careful. So…about Thursday, I was thinking we could have a picnic at David's cliff and watch the stars?"

"Sounds good, I love watching the stars…no matter where you go, there always the same." She said quietly. "Fabian, I miss you."

"I miss you Nina, so much."

"I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." Nina spoke softly, waiting for his reply.

"I love you too Nins." Fabian whispered, before putting the phone down and climbing into bed.

* * *

Amber was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, Mara sitting on her bed and looking worriedly at her best friend. Mara was the only one to know about her steamy relationship with the teacher – that was until today.

"What am I going to do?" Amber said frantically. Her parents were at a business meeting, so she could freak out all she wanted. "Joy's seen us – _kissing!" _

"Well, you did tell her to keep it a secret, right? And she knows what you'll do if she does tell. Why worry?" Mara said, walking over to her placing her hands on her shoulders.

"I know, I just…"

"You need to relax. I'll call my parents and tell them I'm sleeping over, go get some ben and jerry's. Let's watch a film."

"Thanks Mars, you're the best."

Not knowing quite what had happened during those five minutes before science class, Joy was still in pure shock of Amber's behaviour. She always knew that girl had something hide – she just didn't think it would be this.

_What else was going on? _

_ Maybe these secrets weren't just with Amber now…_

* * *

**A.N - There we go! I hope you liked this chapter, I certainly I had fun time writing it!**

**Don't worry; other characters will be introduced in the next chapter. You'll see a bit more of Alfie, and you'll see Jerome. I might even introduce KT and Willow! **

**Until next time – Review! X CMP**


	3. Safe and sound

_Tuesday February 12__th__ 2013 _

"Now everyone, I am going to put you in pairs for your history projects." Mr Edwards said, handing out the sheets of paper to each of the students. "This will count for your final grade, so please, _don't _leave it till the last minute!"

Jerome Clarke was sat at the back of the classroom, admiring a certain someone, ignoring everything Mr Edwards was saying. Suddenly, she was coming over, her long brown hair falling in front of her face as she carried her books towards the table.

"Hello? Earth to Jerome!" Joy said, waving a hand in front of his face. "We're partners, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry…what's our topic?" He asked curiously.

"Looks like we have…" She muttered. "We've got slaves."

"Oh great,"

"It's not that bad, I suppose. It's going to take some research though."

"Great idea! You come over to my house tonight, we'll study then!" Jerome said eagerly, pulling out his notepad and writing down his address. "Fifty- two Oak Crescent."

"Cool, see you at six."

* * *

"Alfie, Willow, you two will be a pair together. Your topic is Romans." Mr Edwards said, handing the piece of paper with a few extra details on. "Make sure you follow the rules, Mr Lewis. I don't want a repeat of last year."

"So…"

"Well, I was thinking we could perform a scene from a battle! It would be so much better than a boring old power point. We could even bake authentic Roman food!" Willow squealed.

"That all sounds fun, Willow, but we might want to check the rules first." Alfie said, taking the piece of paper, and reading over it. "Ok, it says here that we're aloud to perform something…but it can't be over five minutes long."

"Ooh! We could totally do the part when Julius Caesar gets killed!"

"Do you want to study after school?" He asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to go the rescue centre, I'm helping out there." She said. "Thanks for asking though. I would've said yes."

"Ok, well how about tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll text you."

* * *

"Patricia, Fabian, you're working together. Nina, Amber, you two are together and Mara and Eddie, you two will work together." Mr Edwards said, handing out the last of the papers, when KT rushed in.

"Where have you been?" Amber hissed, making a face at KT. She shrugged and sat down next to Mara.

"Miss Rush, care to explain why you are late?"

"I had to talk to Mr Sweet about something. It's all good now though." She replied, grabbing her pen.

"In that case, here's a sheet. Read through the instructions, this counts for your final history grade. You'll have to work on your own, seen as everyone's already partnered up."

"Ok, thanks."

"Alright class, that's the end of the lesson. Please note that you have a week till this is due in, so please get started on it straight away," Mr Edwards said, writing on the white board. "Oh and Amber, may I speak to you for a moment?"

The rest of the class filled out of the room, leaving Amber and Mr Edwards alone in the empty classroom. A silence washed over them and tension rose as Amber began to speak.

"Harry, you know it's not safe to speak now." Amber muttered.

"I know, but…after what happened yesterday, I just want to know if everything's under control. Did you figure it out?" He asked.

"Yeah, and if Joy does tell anyone, especially Alfie, she knows what I can do."

"Ok good. What about Alfie? Is he…still unaware?"

"As far as I know, he's still utterly stupid and doesn't have a clue. We're fine babe, you needn't worry." She whispered, leaning in kissing him passionately.

What they weren't aware of was that Alfie was standing outside of the classroom because he'd left a book there. He was just waiting until they'd finished chatting, but now he was watching his _teacher_ and his _girlfriend _have a snog. What hurt the most is that Joy knew and hadn't told him.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Jerome was currently awaiting the arrival of Joy, his crush. He'd known ever since the stage kiss, last year, they'd talked for a while after…then she got quiet. Then he and Mara dated, then he dated Willow…then Mara found out. And then Joy was the only one who hadn't judged him. But he still wondered why she went quiet on him…

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality, his mum shouting him down from his room. There was Joy, sitting flawlessly on the grey sofa, awaiting his presence.

"Hey, are you ready to study?" He asked, giving her a warm smile.

"Yeah, I brought the sheet. I also made a copy for you." She said, returning the smile and handing him the laminated sheet.

"Thanks. I'll just go and get my laptop and my memory stick, and then we can get started."

"Ok."

About an hour later, studying had been abandoned and the two were having a laugh. Talking about random things, like what they had for dinner last night and their favourite TV shows.

"What about your parents? Do they get on your nerves as well?" Jerome chuckled. Joys face grew pale, and she went quiet.

"My dad works a lot. Usually it's just me and my homework." She muttered, fiddling with the end of her top.

"What about your mum? Mine always nags at me, bet your does too."

"I wouldn't know. She died last year, there was car accident and-" she choked, breaking down into floods of tears. Jerome looked at her in disbelief for a few moments, before gathering her into her arms and letting her cry.

"I'm so sorry Joy, I didn't mean…"

"It's ok," She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "You didn't know. I better go, my dad will be worried."

"My mum will give you a lift home."

"Thanks Jerome. You're the only other person I've told…apart from Fabian and Patricia."

"It's fine, really. If you ever need anything, I'm here, you can trust me. You're safe and sound."

_So there's a soft side of Jerome? _Joy thought.

_Since when?_

* * *

**A.N – I hoped you liked this chapter; it took me ages, so I would very much appreciate it if you reviewed. **

**I know not much KT or Willow but don't worry, KT does have a secret. Just you wait! **

**And Alfie, what's he planning? **

**Review! X CMP**


	4. Let it slip

_Wednesday 13__th__ February 2013_

Alfie was heartbroken, also angry. It was always all about secrets, and usually, Amber had a lot to hide. It was devastating for him to find out this way, but he wasn't as angry as he thought he would be – at least not at Amber. His mind was set on confronting Joy, but then thought better of it. Yet his relationship had no trust or loyalty.

Maybe if he proved his love to Amber, she would forget about Mr Edwards…

* * *

Amber on the other hand, was sitting talk to KT, who had apparently found out some very juicy gossip.

"So, did you know that Emily Carter had liposuction?! I couldn't believe it when Erin told me!" KT whispered, giggling a little.

"Wait…you were talking to Erin Parker?_ You_ were talking to that _train wreck_?" Amber said in disbelief.

"Well, not technically. She's my lab partner; we have to discuss the work. If I had it my way, I'd make sure I was sat next to Eddie, he's so cute!" KT squealed, before taking a sip of her cola.

"You like Eddie?!" Nina whispered, in shock.

"Yeah, he's really cute and super nice."

"Well…he has a girlfriend." Nina said. All the attention was then turned towards her, Amber prying her with questions.

"And how would you know? Do you stalk him 24/7?" Amber sighed, rolling her eyes and glancing across the room.

"I've seen him…with someone. But I don't know her name."

"Well, what do she look like? Brown hair, blonde hair, skinny, curvy! Tell us!" KT demanded. "I need to know!"

"All I know is she doesn't go to this school."

"Come on girls, we're going to follow him." Amber announced. "If Eddie has a secret girlfriend, we need to know."

Nina cringed. She knew she shouldn't have said anything, but she couldn't stand the way KT was going on about him, like she owned him. And now, she was following Amber and KT around, frantically searching for where he could be.

And if they found him…she was dead.

* * *

"Fabian, my good man!" Jerome chuckled. "Your friends with Joy, aren't you?"

"Yes…what do you want?" Fabian asked suspiciously.

"If I asked Joy out, what kind of date would she want to go on?" Jerome asked.

Suddenly, Willow burst out from behind the bookshelf, giving the two boys a fright. She really did like surprising people.

"That's easy! Girls love it when you take them somewhere romantic and fancy!" She stated, grinning whilst putting a book into her bag. "Girls love it when you take them on picnics beneath the stars."

Willow sighed dreamily, beginning to dance wildly before Miss Robson told her off sternly. "This is a library, be quiet!"

"Anyway, I think you should ask her out. I just love the couple name 'Jeroy'!" She squealed.

* * *

Nina was beginning to panic, as she knew Eddie would be with Patricia. Hurriedly, she pulled out her phone and began texting Eddie –

_**Eddie, if you're with Patricia right now, hide or something! **_

_**I let it slip that you had a girlfriend! Amber and KT are looking for you! **_

_**Sorry, Nina xoxo**_

She hoped he got the message, and continued to follow the girls down the hallway. She checked her watch to see what the time was and realised that had to be in French in five minutes.

"Guys, we have French in five. We should go." Nina said, turning around and making her way back.

"Since when do you care?" Amber snarled.

"Since I got a got a good score on my test," She replied in the same tone as Amber.

"Well, I have biology. See you guys later." KT said, going in the opposite direction.

* * *

Eddie was currently in his dad's office, having _quality father and son _time, according to his dad.

"Dad, I have class in five minutes. I have to go now," Eddie explained, picking up his bag and heading for the door.

"Ah yes, I'll see you tonight at home." He said, and then began humming an opera tune.

Eddie turned down the hallway, and ran into KT. They both collided with each other and fell to the floor.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Eddie apologized, picking up her things as she picked herself up from the ground.

"Don't be, it was both our faults I guess." She laughed.

"I'll see you later then, bye." Eddie said.

"Oh, and Eddie, I know your secret."

That night, Jerome had invited Joy over again,

"Hey, Joy! How would you like to have dinner with me on Thursday night?" Jerome asked.

"You don't want to have dinner with me Jerome. You don't even want to know me, trust me." Joy muttered.

"But Joy, I do want to know you. You're interesting and beautiful…and amazing."

"No, no I'm not! I'm just plain old Joy!" She yelled. "The one with no mum, the one who always goes quiet in class, the one has no friends! Why would you _ever _want me? No one wants me!"

"Because…I love you."

* * *

**A.N – Yep, cliff-hanger! You'll see what happens to Joy & Jerome…**

**Also – what do you think of KT so far? You're going to see what happens to Eddie next! **

**Review! X CMP**


	5. Valentine's Day scars

**A.N – Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! And to answer a few of your questions – it will be Peddie, definitely Jeroy (I just love them two! Not saying I don't like Jara, I just prefer Jeroy).**

* * *

"I swear if you tell anyone about my dad! It's really embarrassing how he's the head teacher!" Eddie shouted quietly.

"What?" KT asked, shocked. "Your dad is Mr Sweet?!"

"Wait…that's not what you were going to say, was it?" Eddie asked, cringing.

"No! I was talking about your secret girlfriend…Nina said that you had a girlfriend." KT said slowly. "Who is she anyway? Nina said she doesn't go here."

"Yeah, that's right. She's called…" Eddie glanced around the corridor for inspiration. "Rose, she goes to Parrington."

"Oh, that school…"

"Yeah, she goes there. And KT, you have to swear not to tell anyone about my dad." He said, deadly serious.

"Yeah, I won't."

* * *

"You…love me?" She stuttered.

"Yes! I've known it since the stage kiss. After everyone began judging me for what happened between Mara and I, you were the only one who stood by me. You accepted me." He explained. "And, everything about you makes me smile."

"Jerome I-"

"Don't speak…just, come here." He whispered, pulling her close and kissing her. After a few moments, she began to kiss back, more lovingly than ever. They pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yes." She panted, leaning in again and smiling into the kiss.

* * *

_Thursday 14__th__ February 2013 – Valentine's Day_

"Hey, Joy!" Patricia called, Fabian following close behind. "I tried calling you last night, where were you?"

"I was with Jerome; we have that history thing to do." She smirked, closing her locker.

"So do we, but we're not working on it 24/7!" Fabian said.

"Ok, fine! Jerome and I are a couple now." She squealed.

"Since when?!" Patricia said loudly.

"Since last night. Gotta go, I have a math test!" Joy said, walking off.

"What is with her?" Fabian muttered.

"I have no idea." Patricia sighed as phone beeped. The text was from Eddie.

**I need to see you – Ed x**

"I have to go Fabian, it's Eddie." She whispered, before wandering off down the hallway. A he watched, he saw Nina, Amber and Mara strutting down in a three, Alfie following behind as well as KT.

He sighing longingly and tore his eyes away from the show. He wished sometimes his relationship with Nina wasn't something they had to hide, but he knew it was better to be under the radar, rather than in the spotlight…especially with Amber around.

* * *

"What is it?" Patricia asked. "I'm going to be late for first period so make it quick!"

"Since when have you cared about missing class?" he chuckled.

"So, what did you need to tell me?"

"I'm sorry for not being honest…but this was something I didn't want anyone to know," he began, taking a deep breathe. "My dad is Mr Sweet."

"So, when you said you'd tell me everything – you didn't really tell me everything?" Patricia said, annoyed. "How could you lie to me?"

"I didn't want to lie to you!" Eddie protested.

"Oh yeah? Is that why you never let me go to your house? Because he was there?" Patricia snarled.

"I'm _only_ telling you this because I accidentally told KT." Eddie said, sighing.

"So, if you hadn't told KT…you still wouldn't have told me?" Patricia asked, astonished. "Well, I guess we don't have to keep this relationship a secret anymore."

"Why?"

"Because it's over." She muttered, turned around and walked away. And just like that, she said those few words that made Eddie's whole day ruined.

* * *

"Hey Nins, ready to go?" Fabian asked sweetly, she nodded and they began walking hand in hand to David's Hill, not too far from Nina's house.

"It's a beautiful night Fabes…" Nina said, sighing.

"I know right, everything perfect." Fabian breathed, setting out the blanket and putting down the picnic basket.

"Well, then…lets dig in!"

* * *

"Hey baby, ready?" Alfie asked, opening the door to the limo.

"Oh my god Alfie! You're the best boyfriend ever!" Amber squealed, jumping and giving up the biggest hug ever.

"Only for you Ambs," He chuckled. They climbed into the limo, sharing a glass of champagne each.

"Where are we going?" Amber giggle in her pink dress.

"You'll see."

The limo pulled into Davinci's, Amber's favourite restaurant. It was a small place, but very good food and always had customers there. Alfie had made reservations three weeks ago, a private table and a good view.

"Alfie I love you too much!" Amber said, kissing him lovingly and getting out of the limo. At that moment, Alfie believed her.

* * *

"Aren't the stars pretty? I love the way they sparkle and shine…" Nina said, mesmerized. They were lying down in the checkered blanket and looking up at the stars.

"Not as pretty as you, Nins."

"Aw, Fabian!" Nina squealed, laying her head on his shoulder and cuddling into him. Suddenly Nina's phone beeped. "Looks like I have a text…"

"Who's it from?" Fabian asked curiously, sitting up.

"Patricia, she says her and Eddie broke up today!" Nina said, shocked.

* * *

"So, did I do well?" Alfie asked hopefully.

"More than well boo, this was amazing! You know me so well!" Amber exclaimed happily. "Alfie, I love you."

"I love you too."

Her explanation sounded pretty convincing, and it was – because it was true this time.

* * *

**A.N - Yes, I'm cruel...but everything will fall into place in the next chapter, don't worry! ****And you'll be surprised who the murderer is...  
**

**Review! X CMP**


	6. Cry of bloody murder

**A.N - Warning - Swearing and alcohol. **

**Rated T for a reason. X CMP.**

* * *

_Friday 15__th__ February 2013 _

"It's Friday, Friday, everyone loves Fridays!" Willow sung, swinging her head about. Everyone was pretty much excited for Amber's party that is everyone _except_ Eddie.

"Why the long face, Eddie poo?" Mara teased, pinching his cheeks. Amber, Willow and KT giggled, but Nina just sat and watched the whole parade go on. She was _tired_ of seeing everyone get hurt because of Amber.

"Yeah, seriously Eddie, what's up?" KT asked, dipping a fry into a dollop of ketchup. "You can't be all gloom and doom for the party!"

"Nothing, just…Rose and I broke up." He spilled. _More like 'Patricia and I', _Nina thought, rolling her eyes and looking over at Fabian.

"Aw! What happened?" Mara asked sympathetically, rubbing his shoulder for comfort.

"She got mad at me because I didn't tell her something. I promised I'd tell her everything, since she told me everything." Eddie explained, before putting his head on the table and groaning.

"Poor Eddie," Willow said sadly, and pouted. "Maybe the party will cheer you up."

"Nah, I don't think I'm going. Not really in a party mood," He mumbled, still burying his head in the table.

"You _have_ to come, Eddie!" Amber said, outraged. "This is the social event of the year, bigger than my Halloween bash last year!"

"Yeah, well, I _don't want_ too! Got that?" He shouted, and stormed off. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching the scene.

Nina sighed and looked over at Patricia who was looking guiltily in the direction that Eddie went.

"Patricia keeps looking over here," Mara muttered.

"Well, she's a train wreck as well. She trashed my closet last year, and then replaced my shampoo with hair dye!" Amber sighed. "It took me_ ages_ to get it back to my beautiful golden locks.

"Yeah, I remember that." Mara said. "You were_ so_ pissed."

"Well, its all secrets around here, isn't it?" Nina laughed, and the rest laughed along with her.

* * *

Amber sat in her car, nervously biting on her knuckles. She was outside of Harrys house, and she was about to break up with him. She _had _to, it was wrong. It couldn't go on; especially when she _knew _she loved Alfie. Finally, she got out of the car, and walked up to the house and ringing the doorbell just like she had done many times before.

"Amber! Come in babes," He said, leading the way. "What brings you here?"

"I'm not staying; I have a party to throw." She explained. "Listen, whatever 'this' was…its over."

"What? But, I love you." He said desperately. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, I just realised how wrong it is…and that I love Alfie."

"Why? You know I have more to offer!" Harry shouted. "You choose _him_, over _me?"_

"Yes, now I'll be going." Amber said.

"Unbelievable." He muttered.

She walked out of the house and literally ran to her car. She never knew he could get that angry, shouting and balling. Amber sat in her silver Porsche, and rested her head on the jet black leather steering wheel. She breathed heavily for a few moments before putting the key in the ignition and driving off.

* * *

"Hey Jerome, I just wanted to call and let you know I'll stop off at your house after I've been to visit my mum. Ok, see you then, bye!" Joy spoke, leaving a message.

It was her mother's death anniversary today, so she was going to visit her. Joy had bought a bouquet of her favourite flowers – pink Lilies.

Her dad wouldn't come; he was still depressed and threw himself into his work. Normally, Joy would be left on her own until very late at night. He would stay late at the office and then go to the pub to drink away the pain.

She _hated _it. Joy _hated_ the way he was now. Remembering how he used to act when they were all together as a family sometimes made her cry.

The car accident had come as a shock to everyone, especially her dad. Joy was at school and the office lady had told her to come to the reception. There was her dad, standing tall, looking grey.

And that was the day she found out her mum was in a coma. Of course, it was only a matter of time…but it still hurt, even to think about it now, even after a year.

Joy put down the flowers and sighed in contentment.

"Hi mum. I don't know if you can hear me right now but…I just wanted to let you know I miss you, and dad he misses you too. He misses you _so _much that he didn't really want to come. He still hasn't moved on…" Joy spoke. "I love you though, even if you're not here with me. I know I'll see you again, someday…"

As she was walking to Jerome's house, a car pulled up beside her.

It was Mr Edwards.

"Hey Joy, would you like I ride home?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm actually going to Jerome's house. Do you mind if you drop me there?" Joy asked. "I was supposed to be there an hour ago, its nine now."

"No problem, I just have to stop off at my house a minute."

* * *

"Hey Amber, pass me that margarita!" KT slurred.

"Sure, here ya go."

"Amber you didn't tell me there'd be drinking at this party!" Nina hissed, pulling her into the hallway.

"Oh lighten up, Nins!" She giggled, and wandered off to find Alfie.

Nina decided to go and get some air, since it was pretty stuffy in the house. She sat outside on the steps and looked up at the stars. They were so beautiful…

Suddenly, there was a scream, a very faint one but she just made it out. She presumed it was one of the drunken college students who had _not_ been invited, but everyone was to hammered to care.

But it was a scream.

A _scream._

* * *

**A.N – There we go! First part of the murder scene! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; part two will be up soon!**

**Review for me! CMP x **


	7. Eleven o'clock and someone's found dead

_Friday 15__th__ February 2013 _

_22:27pm - _

Jerome was worried sick. Joy left him a voice mail three hours ago saying she would be at his for around eight. It was half ten now, she hadn't called or texted him. He was now pacing around in his bedroom, frantically trying her mobile again, before sitting down a putting his head in his hands. Then he had an idea – What if Patricia knew? She was her best friend, of course!

"Hey, Patricia! Have you heard from Joy tonight?" Jerome asked anxiously.

"No," she voice muttered through the phone. "Do you mind, it's kind of late?"

"She was supposed to be at my house at eight! She hasn't called or texted me!" Jerome hissed angrily.

"Relax, she probably got tired and forgot. She's probably at home."

"Patricia, I'm worried. She left me a voice saying she going to her mums grave and then coming to my house!" Jerome feared.

"Ok, fine! I'll come over!" Patricia huffed in annoyance.

"Why do you sound so upset? Have you been crying?"

"No!" Patricia grunted. "I'm just tired, I fell asleep watching re runs of 'Friends'. Your call woke me up, idiot."

"Oh, right." Jerome said sarcastically. "Just get here as soon as you can, we're going to go looking for her. My parents have been in London since yesterday, so it doesn't matter."

"Oh good for you, my parents are visiting my _most talented _sister at her snotty boarding school in Scotland." Patricia muttered. "See you in ten."

"See you."

* * *

_22:40pm - _

Meanwhile, Eddie was with Fabian, watching TV and chatting about random things. He was depressed, so Eddie decided to turn to Fabian, his best friend. They'd became best friends ever since he and Patricia accidentally walked in on the two kissing. After that, they'd both agreed to keep each other's secrets and had sometimes gone on double dates.

"What do you think Patricia's doing right now?" Eddie mused, tossing to football back to Fabian.

"I don't know, probably eating ice cream and watching Friends." Fabian chuckled, before seeing Eddie's expression. "Or crying, either one."

"Why didn't I tell her sooner my dad was the head teacher?" Eddie moaned.

"I don't know, I don't have all your answers! Look, let's go and make a hoagie…I'll finally try one if you want?" Fabian suggested, getting up and pulling Eddie up.

"Ok, fine…but I'm going to make it."

* * *

22:50pm -

"Amber! Amber! The parties out of control, one of your neighbours will call the cops!" Nina burst out. "You have to calm it down!"

"Nina, I told you, lighten up!" Amber giggled. Great, everyone was drunk, now what was she going to do? The party was really getting wild; she'd walked in on at least three people trying to have sex! She had to get out of here.

"Listen, Ambs, I'm really tired. I'm gonna call it a night," Nina said, and walked off and out of the house.

"Fine, be like that! I've got plenty of other people who would be willing to party with me!" Amber hollered, but Nina just kept walking. She walked away from everything, and she didn't care.

Suddenly, she walked into someone.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!"

"Nina?" A familiar voice asked.

"Patricia! Thank god!" Nina exclaimed, relieved. "What are you doing out here?"

"Jerome got worried after Joy didn't show up at his house. She hasn't called, or texted either of us, we've tried her at least twenty times!"

"Well, she's not Amber's party. Speaking of which, it's really wild in there, I just left. Almost everyone is drunk; I thought for sure one of the neighbours would call the cops!" Nina giggled.

"Oh god, I remember when Eddie-"

"You're still not speaking, are you?" Nina asked.

"No, I-"

"PATRICIA!" A voice screamed.

"Come on, that's Jerome." Patricia said, running to where the voice came from. The two girls ran into a field, where Jerome stood by what looked like a body.

"Oh my god is that…" Nina whispered, holding back tears.

"It's Joy." Jerome gulped, tearing up. Patricia burst into tears, falling to her knees and placing her face on Joy's body.

With that, Nina began hysterically crying, and pulled out her phone to call Fabian. She punched in the number and waited for his voice.

"Hello, who is it?"

"Fabian!" Nina shouted frantically.

"Nina, calm down what is it?" Fabian asked.

"We, I…we found a body, and…it's, it's…" Nina stammered.

"Who, who is it?"

"It's Joy! Someone killed her!" Nina blurted out, crying even harder. "I was just walking out of Amber's party and I saw Patricia and, and-"

"It's ok, shush. Eddie and I will be there soon, just stay calm." Fabian said, calmly. "You said you're not too far from Amber's house?"

"Yeah, we're on a field…please hurry."

* * *

23:00pm -

Fabian and Eddie were already in the car, and Eddie was giving Fabian the directions to the field.

"It's where Patricia and I used to come sometimes." Eddie muttered. "Just here, park the car here."

They climber out of the truck and raced down to the field, seeing Jerome, Nina and Patricia crying hysterically. Nina was right, it was Joy.

"Oh my god," Eddie breathed. "She's…"

"Dead," Patricia cried. "Yeah, she's DEAD!"

"Patricia, calm down." Eddie said, and she dissolved into tears once more, before collapsing into his arms.

"We need to call the police," Fabian said, grabbing his phone and pushing the buttons 999. "Yeah, hi, could have the police? Thanks."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Um, we've just found one of our classmates…in a field, dead."

* * *

**A.N – So! Part two of the murder scene! **

**I got a bit of everyone in that chapter, but who do you think killed Joy? I probably won't update tomorrow…if I do it will be a short chapter, since school starts up again tomorrow :( **

**It's pretty late now…like nearly 1am, lol. **

**Review for me? X CMP**


	8. No one's sleeping tonight

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low,_

_Only miss the sun when its starts to snow,_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_~ Passenger_

* * *

_Saturday 16__th__ February 2013 _

_Early hours of the morning – _

It was around one in the morning; the group had been to the police station and told them everything that had happened, right down to the very last detail. They'd all crashed at Jerome's place, not giving their parents any words of their whereabouts.

Patricia and Jerome were the most crushed, it had come as a shock to their brains that she was never coming back. Fabian had been the calm and collected one, alongside Eddie, who hadn't a clue what to say. Nina however, was refusing to believe she was dead. She kept saying it wasn't true, it couldn't have happened. But they all knew which made it so much more devastating, even if they didn't show it.

None of them were sleeping, everyone was awake. It was a tragedy, and they all wanted to know who the murderer was. Patricia was curled up on the sofa, and Eddie had his arms wrapped around her. Nina and Fabian sat huddled together on the floor by the fire, Nina's head resting on Fabian's shoulder. Poor Jerome was laying the floor, his head on cushion.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Nina choked out, but Fabian hushed her.

"I don't know," Jerome spoke.

"Maybe we should just try and sleep, it's pretty late." Fabian suggested, gesturing to the clock ticking on the wall.

"No one can sleep, not with _this_ in the back of our minds," Patricia whispered, sniffling a little. "How can anyone sleep knowing that something like this has happened?"

"Yacker, please don't talk. You'll make yourself cry." Eddie murmured. "You're too pretty to cry."

"Seriously though, I want to know who did this to Joy! I can't stand the feeling of us going each day without knowing what happened to her!" Nina shouted.

"Nins, calm down, let's be rational here." Fabian said sensibly.

"I for one am with Nina. I want to know who killed Joy," Jerome agreed.

"I'm in, if you are?" Patricia asked Eddie. Eddie nodded in an agreement, then looking over at Fabian.

"Come on Fabes," Nina moaned. "She was one of your best friends!"

"Ok, but I still think we're being risky."

"Agree to stick together?" Nina asked them all, and they all nodded. "No more secret then."

"And what exactly does that mean, Nins?" Patricia wondered.

"It means, we come clean. About everything."

* * *

**A.N – I did say it would be a short chapter. I had to work on my history project and then practice my piano. Then I had to go out and yeah…**

**There will probably be a sequel to this, just thought I would let you know! **

**Review! X CMP**


	9. Dearly beloved, I love lying to you

_Monday 17__th__ February 2013_

* * *

"We are very sorry to announce that one of our students was found dead on Saturday night. Her name was Joy Mercer, I know some of you may have been quite close to her, some of you may have passed her in the hallway a few times…but whatever relationship you had with her, please be respectful to those who are grieving her loss." Mr Sweet said, that Monday morning at assembly.

Patricia, Jerome, Nina, Fabian and Eddie were all sat at the front together, listening intently to what to Mr Sweet had to say. They'd all agreed to come clean about everything they'd kept a secret from each other.

"It is a tragedy, and I assure you that the police are doing everything they can to find out who did this to Joy. For now all we can do is wait. Right, you are all dismissed."

"Patricia, come on…we have to go see Amber." Eddie said, grabbing her arm and pulling her in the direction Amber was heading in.

"I know, I know. Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, a little unsure.

"We made a pact, we have to do it."

They made their way to Amber usual hangout, the benches, were all the girls hung out when it was sunny outside.

"Eddie, how nice of you to-" Amber began, but stopped when she saw Patricia.

"Hi Amber," Patricia said politely.

"I'm sorry; did you just speak to me?" Amber asked, standing up and walking over to her, coming face to face with Patricia.

"Leave it, Amber. I came here to tell you something, actually _we _came here to tell you something," Eddie said, gesturing to Patricia.

"We're dating. Well, we've been dating for about six months now." Patricia confessed, twiddling her thumbs.

"_What?!" _ Amber shrieked. "You and her?! I can't believe you'd sink this low Eddie!"

"I love Patricia, nothing will change that."

"So…you'd choose that slut, over me, or KT, or Mara?!" Amber roared. "Is _this_ who you've been sneaking off with?!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact he has! And I really don't think it's any of your business, if Eddie wants to date Patricia, he can!" Nina shouted from behind.

"Oh yeah, and how would you know?" Mara sneered.

"Do you _really_ want to go there, bitch?" Nina laughed.

"Oh, I _wanna_ go there,"

"Fine! I've been dating Fabian Rutter for the past four months!" Nina confessed. "And you know what? I don't care what you think!"

"Nina, how could you lie to us?!" Amber gasped.

"I lied to you because I was blinded by the popularity and lost sight of what I really cared about. Because over the past few months, I've begun to realise what a real bitch you are." Nina replied, smirking.

"I'm sorry, but you're out of the group." Amber said, shaking her head in dismay. "You're _both_ out of the group."

"Good riddance!" Nina exclaimed, walking off and sighing in relief. Eddie and Patricia followed close behind, holding each other's hands.

* * *

"How about we throw a party?" Nina asked that lunchtime, smiling like the Cheshire cat

"Sounds good," Eddie said in agreement. "What day?"

"How about Friday? That means we have all week to investigate who the murderer was." Patricia offered.

"Cool, I'll text out the dates. And Amber _will not_ be at this one." Nina giggled.

* * *

"Ugh! She's such a...ugh!" Amber screeched later that night, Alfie and Mara on the phone. "I can't believe her! I can't believe _them_!"

"I know baby, it's really bad. But now at least you have your real friends," Alfie said comfortingly.

"Yeah, she doesn't deserve to hang with us anyway. I always knew there was something fishy," Mara finished.

"Thanks guys, I think I'm gonna go to bed. See you guys tomorrow?"

"Sure, bye."

"God, I hate her so much!" Mara muttered to Alfie.

"I know, but you know I love you, right?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah totally babes, I love you too." Mara said, kissing him. It began to get heated, before Mara pulled away and looked at her phone. "Damn! It's my dad, he wants me home. I have to go Alfie."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Alfie said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Goodbye boo,"

* * *

**A.N – So! There we have it! A longer chapter than last time, definitely. **

**So I did think about a sequel, but now I've come up with a new plot for this one…including Amber. **

**Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! X CMP**


	10. We're finding the clues to the puzzle

_Tuesday 18__th__ February 2013_

* * *

_3:45pm– _

The five teens were investigating Amber's house. Patricia had told them Amber had always hated Joy, for an unknown reason…but it had recently become worse a few days before the murder. Surprisingly, Nina had a spare key to Amber's house, obviously because they were BFF's – _ex _BFF's_. _Amber was currently out getting a Starbucks, or so says her Facebook status.

"Wow, this place big!" Patricia exclaimed, staring at the marble floor and designer staircase. "It must have cost a fortune!"

"Yeah, over two thousand apparently," Eddie stated, resting his hand on one of the sculptures. "Whenever we had parties, something would always get broken…yet Amber would replace it like nothing had ever happened."

"And let's not forget her parents are always away on business trips," Jerome chuckled. "She must be a millionaire!"

"Amber always talked about her dad being really into business, and her mother was a great lawyer. They were always out, her dad making new deals and her mom solving new cases…" Nina muttered.

"_Anyways_, let's stop drooling over her stuff and get digging! I bet she has a diary hidden somewhere in her room…" Patricia said, smirking and bounding up the stairs.

She entered each room, before coming to a bright pink room, with a blue scarf discarded on the floor. The walls were a coral colour, with one big wall covered in hot pink. She had Marilyn Munroe picture hung above her gigantic bed, which was baby pink and had fluffy pillows scattered around the top. Her dressing table was a creamy shade of white, and it had a mirror with butterflies etched into the sides. To the left, was an en suite bathroom, matching in a peach colour and special fish toilet seat. Amber's wardrobe took up half of the wall; it was massive, filled with variations of clothes, bags and shoes.

"Whoa, this is...very pink!" Patricia giggled, and began searching for a book, that was probably going to be pink. Suddenly, she pulled out a soft notepad with the words 'Princess' written all over. Patricia didn't need to think twice to know it was the blonde's dairy.

_Monday 11__th__ February – _

_Dear Diary, _

_Today, that petite brown haired girl called Joy, caught Harry and I snogging. I made her swear not to tell anyone, and threatened to make her life hell if she did. _

_I hope she keeps her mouth shut, bitch. _

_Love, Amber xx_

"Who's Harry?" She thought aloud, before closing it and putting it back where it belonged. Patricia decided to go back downstairs, seen as there was nothing much more interesting in the room, other than pink.

"Hey, you find anything?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, I found her diary. On Monday last week she was kissing someone called 'Harry', and Joy saw them together. Amber said that if she told anyone, she'd make her life hell," Patricia recited.

"One question – how do we find out who 'Harry' is?" Jerome asked. "You don't think any of Amber's friends would know, would you?"

"How could we ask them? They hate us all." Eddie said, pointing out the obvious.

"Who's the closest to Amber?" Patricia asked.

"That's easy, Mara." Nina replied. "But how are we going to get her to talk?"

"You leave that, to me." Jerome smirked.

* * *

"Mara, sweet and kind Mara, may I ask you something…in private?" Jerome pleaded, turning on the charm.

"Yes, go on. But be quick! I don't want to be seen talking to you!" Mara sighed, sounding irritated. They moved just outside the student lounge and Jerome began to talk.

"Do you know anyone called 'Harry'? Or have you heard anyone being called by the name of 'Harry'?" Jerome asked, placing one hand on her shoulder.

"If I tell you, wants in it for me?"

"Whatever you want, just tell me." Jerome cried in frustration.

"Tell me why you're suddenly hanging with the weirdo's!" She demanded.

"They're helping me…get over Joy's death…" Jerome lied, but however part of it was true. He was till torn up inside about the death, but he needed to find the killer.

"Ok, fine. Mr Edwards's real name is Harry." She confessed, and then walked off.

Jerome had just gotten the scoop - Amber_ was dating Mr Edwards! He couldn't wait to tell the others the good news…_

_And more evidence…_

* * *

**A.N – So there we go! Another chapter! **

**Review for me! X CMP**


	11. I must confess

_Wednesday 19__th__ February 2013 –_

* * *

"So yesterday, I went back to school and caught Mara for a few minutes. I found out who the Harry guy is, but I don't know how you'll take this…" Jerome said quietly.

"Yeah, spit it out Jerry!" Eddie hissed.

"It's Mr Edwards, she wouldn't lie about this."

"Amber cheated on Alfie…with a teacher?!" Nina whispered, obviously annoyed. "But… why?"

"Maybe she recorded the day they go together in her diary!" Eddie suggested. "We could steal it, she'd never notice,"

"Uh, hate to burst your bubble buddy, but…girls _always _notice when something's wrong." Fabian said, patting his friends shoulder. "But she could've written it down, so we could totally check it out!"

"Who knows if they're even still together, they could've split up…?" Patricia said. "Think about it – how has Mr Edwards been acting in class lately?"

"Patricia had point actually; he gave Johnny Reynolds two detentions because he was a few minutes late for class. The fact is, Johnny had been to see Mr Sweet, he told me." Jerome stated, pointing to Johnny from across the hall.

"Oh, now we definitely know something happened then. He was always the jolly one in class…now he's just mean," Nina muttered.

"We'll see. I'll keep an eye on him; I can read people like a book." Patricia said, and heading off to history, which Mr Edwards taught.

Their only hope was to go back to Amber's house and take another peak at the diary. It had clues in it, plus, maybe it would maybe help them figure out if Alfie knew that Amber had been sneaking around…

* * *

"Alfie, are you sure she'll come?" Mara asked anxiously, as she was pressed up against the lockers, Alfie's face inches away from hers.

"Yes, now come on." Alfie said. Soon, they closed the gap between them and it got very heated.

What they didn't know, was that Amber was coming down the hallway, desperately trying to get to her math class since she'd unfortunately spent too much time re touching her make up. She was just making her way around the corner, when she spotted Alfie and Mara, snogging intensely.

"Alfie? Mara?" She choked, close to tears.

"Amber, I swear-"

"No! Leave me alone, we _are _done!" Amber shouted, but before she could leave, Alfie grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not the bad guy here, you are. You think I wouldn't find out about your little affair with our history teacher? I saw you two together!" Alfie threw in her face. Amber's face grew pale.

"Alfie, I-"

"No see, you're a hypocrite!" Alfie said angrily. "I created this so you could see what it felt like!"

"I broke up with him…the day after Valentine's Day…" Amber whispered.

"Well I don't care! You still knew it would hurt me, you had a boyfriend, _had!" _Alfie screamed. "Don't even pretend to be sorry!"

"But I am! And you, Mara, how could you do this to me?!"

"Once I realised how it had felt when I was cheated on…I just decided it wasn't right." Mara confessed. "For the record, I always hated you."

And with that, they turned and walked away. Amber was left alone in the middle of the corridor, on the floor crying her heart out as the realisation that no one actually ever liked her.

* * *

By lunchtime, the gossip about Amber and Alfie had spread all around school, everybody knew. Some even felt a little sorry for the girl, but mostly for Alfie, after all it was Amber who cheated.

"So it looks like Alfie found out the truth then," Patricia said. "She didn't show up in maths, I'm guessing that's when the showdown happened."

"Yup," Nina said, popping the 'p'. "She devastated, I passed her in the hallway. Ii think she faked a headache."

Just then, there was an announcement.

"Hello students! I would just like to let you know that Joy Mercer's funeral is Friday and is open to everyone. Her dad just wants everyone to attend, that's if you want to. Anyway, the Valentine's Day dance was obviously cancelled on Friday due to the food not have been ordered, so instead if you would like to come along this Friday you are very welcome. That is all."

"You gonna go?" Nina asked.

"I don't know. Dancing was never really my thing…" Patricia mumbled. "It depends I guess. What about you?"

"I'll go, even if Fabian doesn't ask me." Nina giggled, a light blush falling upon her cheeks.

"Oh definitely, if Eddie asks me I'll go."

"Thought you said you weren't bothered?" Nina smirked, picking up a French fry.

"Yeah, well I lied." Patricia laughed and took a sip from her coke. "Were totally going to have to check out Amber's diary again,"

"We can't now! Drama central just when down and now Barbie's going to be stuck in her room with Ben & Jerry's for days…"

"Well, we'll just have to sneak in then, won't we?" Patricia laughed again.

* * *

**A.N – Another chapter, hope you enjoyed! Now you see that the whole 'Malfie' thing wasn't real, it was just a ploy to get Amber to confess. **

**You won't believe what I've got in store, just you wait! **

**Oh and BTW, thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys are amazing! X CMP**


	12. Killing me slowly

_Thursday 20__th__ February 2013 _

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" Amber whispered to herself, as she sat on her bed, knees up to her chest.

She pretended to be sick because she couldn't face the burning stares and gossip going around. Everyone was looking at her, every time she walked through the hall people would stare and whisper and giggle. It was awful, being watched and hurt by so many people you thought loved you. Yet in reality, the friends she thought she had – were a bunch of people who secretly hated her.

"I would rather be the friendless loser," She muttered, got up and went downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee.

Amber had no idea how thing got like this. All she remembered is the party, Joy's death and then this. 'This' being the tragic thing that she called her life…she did not lead a 'Hit a bump in the road and give up' life. Unlike what most people thought about her, Amber was a surprisingly strong person.

Abandoning the coffee on the bench, she pulled out the purple iPod and plugged in the earphones and then shoved on a pair of scruffy trainers on and heading out of the house to take a walk. It always helped clear her mind, walking and listening to music.

Her feet hit the grass, the same grass that Joy's body had been found on. Amber stopped and stared, before realising Harry's house was just through the trees and down the street from here. It would take around twenty minutes to walk down the block to his house though…

_Oh screw it! _She thought, as her head bobbed gently to the music of 'Gwen Stefani'.

She was going to see him.

* * *

"So…did Fabian ask you yet?" Patricia muttered during French class.

"No," Nina sighed. "What about Eddie?"

"Nope," Patricia said. "Maybe if we hint at it, they'll realise and ask us."

"That's a good idea," Nina replied as the bell went. "Come on, let's go find them."

The two girls walked side by side out of the classroom and turned in the direction of the student lounge, where they knew the two boys would be.

"Hey guys!" Nina smiled, and Fabian's head turned to face her.

"Hey Nins, what's going on?" Fabian chuckled.

"Oh nothing much, you know…the usual," Nina smirked, and looked over at Patricia.

"Nina and I were just talking about the Valentine's ball on Friday," Patricia explained. "I heard everyone's going."

"Yeah, too bad we're throwing a party." Eddie laughed. "We can go to the next dance though, right Yacker?"

"What?! When did we decide this?!" Nina screeched.

"The other day remember? You said you text out the times," Fabian said, a puzzled look forming on his face.

"Wait…" Eddie murmured. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"Well, it looks like we're going to the dance then, aren't we?" Patricia giggled.

"Since when did you become so excited about going to a stupid ball, we're obviously going together Yacker," Eddie said cockily.

"Excuse me? You have to _ask _first Eddie!" Patricia fumed. "You can't just _assume _we're going together!"

"But we're dating…doesn't that mean you go together?" Eddie asked uselessly.

"No!" Patricia shouted, and stormed off. Nina and Fabian tried to hide their laughter, but just couldn't and burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Wow, Eddie! You really have _no_ clue!" Nina chuckled, along with Fabian.

* * *

Amber knocked on Mr Edwards's door and waited expectantly. Just then the door opened to reveal a very flustered looking teacher.

"Amber, what are you doing here?"

"I er, was around," She said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Well…come in then," He muttered, leading her into the hallway. "It's a bit of mess, sorry."

"No, it's fine," She replied quickly. "How are you?"

"I'm good…" Harry replied, breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?"

"No, no I'm _not_ ok. I want you Amber, I love you so much!" He shouted, forcing her against the wall.

"_Get off_ me! You know this is wrong, I _don't_ love you!" Amber protested, pushing his arms off and running through to the kitchen.

"Then why did you break up with me?!" He yelled in her face. "I bet it was because of Joy, don't worry though…I took care of her…"

"W-what do you mean?" Amber stuttered. She was beginning to get pretty terrified and wondered where this whole situation would lead.

"It means…I killed her," He laughed darkly. Amber froze. She was in a house – a house of a killer. She had to get out before who turned into a crazy psycho and tried killing her too!

"Can I use the bathroom?" Amber asked, as if nothing had happened.

"What?"

"I said, can I use the bathroom? Then we can talk," Amber repeated.

"Yeah, ok. It's just down the hallway, first door on the left."

Amber hurriedly made her way to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She pulled out her phone and rang the first person she could think of – Nina.

"Nina?" Amber whispered.

"Amber, is that you?" Nina asked. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know! I just found out who killed Joy!" She whispered loudly. "And I think…he's going to try and kill me!"

"Amber, I can hear you in there!" Harry hollered, opening the door and grabbing her wrist. "You think you can tell someone about this?"

"I wasn't, I didn't!" She cried, falling onto her knees. He smashed her phone and slapped her across the face.

"How dare you tell someone!" He roared, picking her up and dragging her into the kitchen once more. "You better not have said my name!"

"I didn't, let me go!"

"No…I think I will keep you here, just until I figure out what to do with you…" He smirked. In that moment, Amber felt pure terror. The day was just killing her slowly.

* * *

Nina was on the other end, staring at her phone and attempting to hold back tears. Sure, Amber had been very bitchy to other people, but she wasn't a bad person. She didn't deserve to die! They'd been best friends…and now she was somewhere, all alone apart from some murderer…

"Nina! Earth to Martin!" Patricia called, waving a hand in front of her face. "What's going on?"

"Patricia, Amber just called me," Nina said slowly. "It was serious."

"Oh what? Did she chip a nail?" The red head laughed.

"No, she's about to be killed,"

* * *

**A.N – OMIGOD IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE AND IKD WHY! **

**Sorry about the wait, this is a really intense chapter though…the next one will be too! **

**REVIEW! X CMP**


	13. I think I know

_Part two -_

* * *

"What do you mean, _she's about to be killed_?" Patricia asked a look of confusion plastering across her face. Nina's face crumpled and tears began rolling down her cheeks and quiet sobs escaped her mouth.

"She's with Joy's killer, Patricia!" Nina whispered, barely loud enough for Patricia to hear. "She said she was with the man who killed Joy."

"What happened after that?" Patricia asked quietly, starting to get very concerned.

"I heard shouting and screaming…then the line went dead," She explained. "I think he smashed her phone."

"Did she say _who_ it was?"

"No...Yes…no!" Nina shouted, crying harder. Patricia hugged Nina and murmured to her that it would be ok. "How do you know? How do you know it's going to be ok Patricia?"

"I don't, we just have to have faith," Muttered the red head, before looking up and spotting Fabian walking through the hallway. She quickly raced over to him and began to explain to him what had happened.

"Nins, we're going to fix this, I promise." Fabian said softly. "Don't worry,"

"Fabian, she was best friend and the last thing I said to her was that she was a bitch and-"

Fabian wrapped her into a tight, yet comforting hug and shushed her. He didn't know who this killer guy was, but he was going to find out. He hated seeing Nina so upset, even though he hadn't socialized with Amber for a while…he felt bad.

Patricia stood awkwardly, nearly on the brink of tears. Even though she didn't like Amber that much, she still didn't deserve to be kidnapped….or killed for that matter. As she kept thinking about it, nothing made sense. Why Joy was killed, why the same person was now keeping Amber hostage. Before she even realised she was crying, sat on the sofa, head in hands.

"Patricia?" Nina choked out, moving over to her friend and putting her arm around her comfortingly. "Don't cry,"

"I just…I don't know what to do anymore!" Patricia sobbed helplessly.

"Come on, you're the strong one! I need you Patricia….your my best friend, don't leave me here," Nina pleaded. "Please,"

"I'm sorry I just…I don't understand why he's doing this!" She cried. Jerome then walked into the room, seeing Nina and Patricia crying, and Fabian standing around them.

"_What happened?!" _Jerome asked.

"A - Amber was kidnapped…b - by the same person who got J- Joy," Fabian stuttered, he also looked like her was about to break and so Jerome hugged him.

"I don't think I can handle any more deaths…." Jerome sighed, catching Eddie's eye as he walked in, his smile quickly fading when he saw what a state everyone was in.

"Amber was kidnapped by the same person who got Joy." Jerome explained. "We're all pretty upset about it…especially Patricia and Nina,"

Eddie didn't say anything. He simply stood there and looked around at the four, feeling lost. He had to be strong because everyone had pretty much broke down…even Patricia.

"Yacker," Eddie whispered, wrapping his arms around the girl. "Please don't cry,"

Patricia kept crying though, leaning into Eddie.

"You're too pretty to cry, Yacker."

Suddenly Nina piped up, wiping her eyes and clearing her throat.

"I think I know where she is."

* * *

**A.N – SO pretty short chapter but the next few chapters will be good…I'm not pre writing this, so feel free to prompt anything you want (if it fits into the story). **

**Thanks for reading, REVIEW! X CMP**


	14. I can hear the guns

_Part three –_

* * *

"Remember how we found out about her relationship with Mr Edwards?" Nina spoke, wiping her eyes. Everyone looked up, intrigued to hear what she had to say. "I think she's there."

"But…why would she be there?" Jerome asked.

"Well, when she was on the phone, there was a man's voice in the background. I think she went there because of what had happened…" Nina trailed off.

"Wait!" Patricia shouted. "Remember how said they could've broken up?"

"If they'd broken up, she wouldn't have gone round to his house, would he though," Nina sniffled.

"Hang on a minute, Patricia might have point here actually," Fabian said, beginning to pace the room. "Maybe she went to see him, for closure or something."

"Where does he live?" Eddie asked.

"I don't think it's too far from her house actually…just past the field," Nina replied, suddenly going into deep thought.

"Nina, what is it?" Jerome asked, looking concerned.

"When Amber said she knew who Joy's killer was…its Mr Edwards. When we found her in the field, he could've easily dragged her body out there!" Nina sputtered.

"We have to go rescue Amber, and fast!" Eddie exclaimed, and they all exited the student lounge, making their way to the car park.

* * *

"Good afternoon Amber, care for some sandwiches?" Harry smirked, setting a tray down on the cold concrete floor of the basement.

"I'm not hungry," She muttered. Of course she was hungry, but obviously said no because she felt ill with worry. Eating anything now would just make her vomit.

"Suit yourself." He muttered, and sauntered off back upstairs. The moment he was gone, Amber jumped to her feet. She looked around for a small window that she could squeeze through, but there was no such luck.

"Ugh," She groaned, sinking to her knees once more. It had only been an hour since she'd been kidnapped and locked down in the basement and she was beginning to feel weaker and weaker as each minute passed.

At least Nina knew what had happened. Hopefully, with that amazing genius mind of hers, she would be able to figure out a way to get her out of the wretched place. However, she couldn't tell the police or anyone about him…he'd threatened her.

It was just like circling the drain – every time he got closer to the edge.

And so did she.

* * *

"We all know the plan right?" Jerome asked.

"What plan, Jerome?" Nina said. "We only had ten minutes to think of a full proof plan, you do realise."

"Oh yeah, well I have some suggestions!"

"Go on," Eddie said.

"So, Eddie knocks on the door and tells him there was a package for him at school. Sweetie told you to give it to him, since you don't live that far. And after that, we rush him and search the house for Amber." Jerome explained, a grin forming on his face.

"Wow, best five minute plan ever!" Eddie exclaimed excitedly, high fiving him. "You go bro!"

"Let's go then!" Patricia urged, pushing her boyfriend up to the door and then running back around the corner. Eddie knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it and greet him.

"Eddie?"

"Uh, hey Mr Edwards!" Eddie smiled. "Mr Sweet told me to give you this, but since you weren't at school today…."

"Oh, thanks Mr Miller. I really appreciate yo-"

Just then, the four other teens bashed into the middle aged man and began screaming for the poor little blonde. Harry was on the floor, crying in pain.

"Listen," Nina whispered. "It's Amber!"

The five teens picked the lock with one of Patricia bobby pins and bounded down the steps, revealing very pale looking Amber.

"You guys! You came!" Amber squealed, jumping up once more and hugging them each, even Patricia. "I thought I would be stuck here forever…."

"What did he do?" Jerome asked.

"He killed Joy…but we can't tell! He's a pyscho maniac, he likes to kill people!" Amber said in disgust, shivering in fear. "And if we do tell, once of us gets killed."

"Let's get out of here, before he gets back up!" Fabian hissed from the top of the stairs.

"Good idea!" Nina replied, taking Amber's hand and guiding her up the stairs.

"We can't go that way; we must go the back way!" Amber cried. "It's the only door he keeps open and it back onto the field."

"You should listen to Amber you know," A voice rang through the hallway, before a body appeared in the doorframe.

"Leave us alone!" Patricia shouted. "You pyscho!"

"Not a smart move, little girl." He said, pulling out a gun and pointing it at the six teenagers. They were all scared, no in fact, they were _terrified. _

He had a gun, and their guesses were that he hasn't got a problem using it.

* * *

**A.N – SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING LAST NIGHT!**

**I had to put this up because I have to get a tooth taken out tomorrow, plus maths revision and ICT revision…it's all test's next week, so I'm trying to study hard and get the level I need. **

**Dunno when the next chapter will be up. **

**Until then…. REVIEW! X CMP**


	15. We have a plan

_Part 4 –_

* * *

"Don't shoot," Nina choked.

"I will! I'm not afraid to!" He shouted, pointing the gun at Nina. She trembled with fear, her lip quivering, knees buckling. Nina felt like she was about to faint.

"Leave her alone!" Fabian shouted. "Just leave us _all_ alone!"

"No can do," Harry said, still holding up the gun. "Anyone else want a piece?"

Everyone stood, terrified of what he might do. He could shoot and the bullet could hit anywhere. Jerome stood on the end by Amber, holding her into the group. Next to Amber was Patricia, who had tear stains on her face and was looking Mr Edwards in the eye. Eddie, Fabian and Nina were trying to protect each other – Eddie for Patricia, Fabian for Nina.

Then, Patricia had an idea. She had her cell phone on lock, all she had to do was dial 999 and she could let the police listen to everything he said. She struggled a little, but eventually punched the numbers in correctly.

"Don't shoot, please!" Amber cried. "We'll do anything!"

"I'm afraid it's too late, Amber." He chuckled. "This will forever been known as murder on Harold Street!"

"You live on Harold Street?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, that's what I just said!" He yelled angrily. "Up against the wall, Miller."

"No!" Patricia shouted. "Stop it!"

"Oh, is little Goth girl sticking up for you?" Harry teased, stepping forward and pointing the gun at the two. "You, go with him."

They pair nodded quickly and stood against the opposite wall, looking petrified. Amber gulped and Nina buried her head in Fabian's chest, whilst Jerome and Fabian stood tall, preparing for the worst.

"Now, what to do with you four!" He chuckled. Whilst he said this, Patricia took out her phone and whispered something to the police.

"Hey, we're getting out of here. I promise." Eddie whispered, grabbing the red heads hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Of course we are, I just called the police. There on their way now." Patricia replied and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"How did you…?"

"It dialled it while he was distracted," Patricia smirked. "We're getting out of here, we just have to keep him talking until authority gets here."

"Right and how are we supposed to do that?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know! Do you expect me to have all the answers?" Patricia snapped. Eddie took that as his cue to leave her be.

"Patricia, come here." Harry said, looking a little smug. "I want to show you something…"

Patricia stepped forward, following Harry down into the cellar. She looked around at the stone walls and chipped wood from the supporters. Harry led her to a lime green counter top, with a mobile phone on top – _Joy's phone. _

"That's Joy's phone…" She whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks. Patricia wiped at them quickly but the kept falling down and onto her cheeks. "W- Why did you k- kill her?"

"I thought she was the reason Amber broke up with me," Harry sighed. "She'd saw us kissing one day and…."

"That doesn't make it right!" Patricia cried. "You _killed _my best friend!"

"Come on then, back upstairs Williamson!" He bellowed. Patricia ran up the staircase quickly and entered the room once more.

"Patricia, what's wrong?" Amber asked, stopping the girl. The girl opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Amber hugged the poor girl tightly, much to everyone's shock. "It'll be ok."

"J-Joy's phone was there and, and…" She trailed off and broke down crying. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be!" Harry said. "Stay there,"

He moved round to the front door and opened it, only to be faced with two Policemen.

"Harry Edwards?" The man asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You're under arrest for the murder and kidnap of Joy Mercer." The other man said, firmly grabbing him and putting the handcuffs around his hands. "Who else is here, Edwards?"

"Just some friends," He smiled, but the Police didn't buy it.

"Come on Edwards, tell us now!"

"Ok, fine! Students from Anubis High!" He confessed. "I'm not finished with you guys, not yet!"

Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Amber, Patricia and Eddie were stood huddled together in a group, until the Policeman came around.

"I'd like you to all come down to the station. You have some explaining to do." He said proudly.

* * *

**A.N - Yesterday was pretty hectic, you know? I have major math test next week and yesterday I had to have two teeth taken out!  
**

**FROM THE LEFT SIDE OF MY NOSE TO MY CHIN IT WAS ALL NUMB! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review !X CNP**


	16. Telling but not telling

_Part 5 –_

* * *

The six teenagers were sat at a table in a private room. They knew what would happen, obviously. Each of them would be taken out, into another room and questioned by an officer. Nothing was ever simple when you go to a school where someone was killed. There were two officers in the room: One was tall and the other was short.

"My name is Rick; I'll be questioning you today." Rick said. He was talk guy, well-built and had brown bushy hair that fell over his eyes a little. He didn't look scary, but his voice was raspy and his eyes were a sharp baby blue colour. "I understand that you all had different relationships with Miss Mercer?"

They all nodded.

"Yes well, we'll be going into detail about those so please be clear about things. Everything you say will be written down and evaluated." He said, picking up his pen and putting it in his pocket.

"What exactly do you want to ask us?" Amber asked nervously, biting her lip.

"Anything that could tell us why Mr Edwards had a motive to kill Joy," The short one said. "My names Joseph, by the way. I go by Joe, though."

"Who would like to go first?" Rick asked. When no one put up their hand, he picked someone at random. "You, will the red hair. Let's go, move it or lose it."

"Ok," Patricia replied, almost robot like. She followed him out of the room and down a long hallway into a small room with two chairs and one table in it. The chairs were on either side of the table, opposite each other. Patricia sat in the one of the empty chair, and Rick sat in the other.

"Let's start," He began, taking out a piece of paper and getting his pen ready. "Where were you on the night of Joy's death?"

"I was at home. I fell asleep watching TV and then woke up when Jerome called me."

"Why did he call you?" He asked.

"Jerome called me because he meant to see Joy after she'd visited her mum's grave, but then never showed. He got worried and called me."

"Why would he call you?"

"Is that a trick question?" Patricia asked, looking a little annoyed.

"Miss Williamson, answer the question!" He shouted.

"Ok, ok! He probably called me because I was the only one around, plus the fact that I'm her best friend."

"Why was no one else around?"

"Amber was throwing a party, she's miss popularity, and everyone was there apart from a few people." Patricia replied quietly.

"What happened after that?"

"Jerome and I went looking for Joy. We ran into Nina and then…we found Joy's body…" Patricia whispered, a tear falling. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, let's go back."

They walked back along the hallway and back into the room they were in before.

"Let's go, Miss 'Popularity'!" He laughed. "It's your turn, Amber." Amber bowed her head in shame, walking alongside the officer. They reached the room and sat down.

"What were you doing on the night of Joy's death?"

"I threw a party." She replied. "It was big."

"Was there alcohol?" He asked, and Amber swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Yes." She managed. Rick nodded, and proceeded with more questions.

"What had you done early that day?"

Amber sat in silence. She couldn't tell him about her relationship with Harry….

"I was at school obviously. Then I came home and painted my toe nails, picked out an outfit and prepared for the party."

"Who was at the party?"

"I lot of people from school. Nina, Willow…Mara and Alfie. Some college students as well."

"Thanks for your time, Miss Millington."

Next in was Nina, who looked terrified. She hadn't a clue what he was going to ask her and how she was supposed to answer if he asked personal questions.

"Now, you must tell the truth, even if it isn't about you. Understand Miss Martin?" Rick asked, tapping his pen on the table. She nodded and bit her lip, staring nervously at the ceiling.

"My sources tell me you attended Amber's party, left and then ran into Patricia." Rick began. "Why did you leave the party?"

"Well, everyone was really drunk. I told Amber to calm the party, but it didn't work because she was wasted too. So I left before someone called the cops." Nina explained.

"And after that you met with Patricia, and Jerome shouted you over to the field where Joy's body was found?"

"Yes, that's right. My boyfriend, Fabian, was at his house with Eddie. I rang him and he came down to help us. After that we rang the police." She said.

"Anything you can tell us about Amber, or Mr Edwards?" Rick asked, eyeing Nina. The girl sighed and sat for a few seconds, before proceeding to answer his question.

"She and Mr Edwards had a relationship going on. I think she broke up with him, that's why he was angry. We found out that Joy had witnessed them kissing one time."

"And how did you find that out?"

"We, er…found her diary," Nina muttered, blushing. Rick nodded and sent her back down the corridor. Fabian was next.

* * *

"Mr Rutter, take a seat."

Fabian sat in the cold chair reluctantly and stared off into space. He was snapped back into reality by the first question being hurled at him.

"Where were you the night of Joy's death?"

"I was with Eddie, at my house. He and Patricia were going through some problems; I was just being a friend. Then, I got a frantic call from Nina…talking about someone being dead or something. When Eddie and I got there, Joy was lying on the ground with a bloody gash in her chest." Fabian said, looking miserably at his shoes.

"Relationship with Joy?"

"We were best friends, along with Patricia. When her mum died, she became quiet…then started dating Jerome."

"Her mother died, did you say?" Rick asked, and Fabian hesitated.

"Yeah, she was quiet for months and only coming out of her shell once in a while."

"Thank you, Fabian. Send Jerome in next please."

* * *

"She left me a voicemail saying she would come over to my house after she'd visited her mother's grave. But she never showed up."

"What happened next?" Rick asked.

"I called Patricia up and we went looking for her. Patricia found Nina, the next thing you know, I've found Joy's body and Fabian's calling the Police!" Jerome chuckled.

"Did you love Joy?"

"Well…yes, I did. She had some trust issues, more to do with the death of her mum I suppose. We worked past it though, helps when you're doing a history project together."

"Thanks for your time Jerome, next is Eddie."

"I heard you and Patricia are dating?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, we are. We dated in secret at first, since I was popular and she…was enemies with Amber after pulling a prank on her." Eddie said, smiling at the 'prank' part.

"Ah, I see. Sources tell me you fell out on Valentine's Day, care to share?"

"We had an argument. I didn't tell her that my dad was the head, and she got angry. I did promise to tell her everything though so I can understand why she was upset." Eddie muttered, frowning thinking back to the day they broke up.

"And then you met up with the rest of them after Fabian got a phone call from Nina?"

"Yes, we did. That night it had been cold and crisp, almost like it was meant to happen. At the same time, I missed Joy."

"Thanks Eddie, you've been a great help."

Rick dismissed him and scanned through his clipboard, looking at the various pieces of evidence on the piece of paper. Amber had had a secret relationship with her teacher, Joy's mother had died…Eddie and Patricia dated in secret. He had a feeling that there were more secrets to dig up though…a feeling that the whole truth had not been uncovered yet.

* * *

**A.N – OMIGOD I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! **

**Last night my parents caught me on my laptop. I was trying to write the chapter and unfortunately got my laptop taken away. **

**I'm thinking of another plot to this story. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully tomorrow! **

**Review! X CMP**


	17. Nightmares

_Friday 21__st__ February 2013_

* * *

It had been a long day yesterday. Between the terrified screams and awkward questions, the teens were still scarred from Joy's death. They knew he'd done it, they didn't know how though. They _did _know that when they found Joy's body, she had a gash in her side that was pouring with blood.

They were at Patricia's house. Her parents were always busy with work and her twin, Piper, was at a music programme for a few weeks. Patricia hadn't told Piper about the situation, she didn't want too.

"Guys, do you want anything to drink?" The auburn haired girl called. Jerome was sat silently on the sofa, staring off into space. Amber was making an awkward conversation with Nina and Fabian and Eddie sat chatting amongst them. It was quiet.

They'd ditched school, not really caring if they didn't have an explanation. Everyone had gone back into that part of grief – when you know what happened and there's nothing left to do.

You feel empty.

"I'll have a coffee," Amber replied. "Extra milk please, I like them milky."

"Yes ma'am." Patricia saluted, and reached for a mug.

Then it went back to silence, apart from the quiet chit chat going on between Amber and Nina and Fabian and Eddie.

"Uh, I'll take a glass of water." Jerome croaked. He hadn't moved since they got to Patricia's house. He was a nervous wreck, biting his lips and staring strangely at the picture on the wall. For Jerome, he was watching his life flash before his eyes.

Amber, sat sipping her freshly made coffee, was wondering how she got here. Maybe it was for the better, since all her other friends, minus Willow, hated her. She and Patricia had history, and that was a problem. But, after they all came back from the police station, Amber and Patricia just weren't in the mood to argue. Most of what had happened between the two was over, in the past, and they had moved on from it.

"Hey Yacker," Eddie called. "Could Fabian and I get a coke each?"

"Sure," She said, and tossed them a can of coke. "Just be careful be-"

But before she could finish her sentence, Eddie had opened the can and fizzing bubbles had come spurting out of the can and onto the creamy white carpet below.

"Eddie!" Patricia shrieked, hitting him on the shoulder. "Look what you've done, doofus!"

"Hey, it was an accident!" The blonde protested, rubbing his sore shoulder and grumbling in annoyance. "I'll help clean up."

"Oh no," Patricia said. "You're going to do this by yourself. And since you can't be trusted with the can, I'll be pouring this into a water bottle."

"Come on, Yacker! I'm sorry, it was an accident!" Eddie moaned. Patricia stood; her arms crossed and scowling at her boyfriend.

"My parents are going to kill me," She muttered, walking off to find the carpet cleaner.

"Why is she so cranky all of a sudden?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know man," Eddie sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know."

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was watching 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'.

Of course, Eddie and Patricia were super into it, unlike Amber who clutched a cushion in fear. Nina and Fabian were watching the screen, Nina covering her eyes when a scary moment appeared. Jerome, wasn't really watching the film, he just kept staring.

It was pretty late by this time, like ten thirty.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna head home." Jerome said, then yawning. "My parents are going to hammer me, and I'd rather get told of sooner rather than later."

"Me too, daddy's probably worried sick." Amber muttered, standing up and picking up her bag. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem Amber," Fabian said. "Whenever you need us, we'll be here."

Amber smiled, and then walked out. She finally felt like she had found her place.

Around eleven, Nina and Fabian left and that just left Eddie and Patricia. They were watching 'The Exorcist'. It was the only film Patricia was actually scared of.

"Eddie…Eddie…." Patricia muttered nervously. "Turn it off."

"What? Are you actually scared?" Eddie laughed, before turning to face Patricia and realising the terrified reaction.

"Yes!" She said frantically. Hurriedly, the blonde grabbed the TV remote and turned off the TV.

"Better?"

"Yeah, I guess." Patricia said, sitting up and remaining silent. "I keep getting these nightmares."

"Nightmares about what?" Eddie asked, wrapping his arm around the girl.

"It's the same every time…I'm running, through a forest. And someone is chasing me, but when I looks behind…no one is there," Patricia confessed. "And then, I hear voices, threatening to kill me and-"

That was all she could manage before bursting into tears.

"How long have these been going on?"

"Every night since Joy got killed." Patricia choked. "There worse every time thought. And when I wake up, it's dark and I'm all alone."

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight, Yacker," Eddie whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'm staying here."

"No, you don't have too, its fin-"

"Yacker, I'm not leaving you." Eddie replied, deadly serious.

"Thank you," Patricia sobbed.

They fell asleep on the sofa, after talking all night.

Needless to say, Patricia didn't have a nightmare that night.

* * *

**A.N – OMIGOD GUYS! **

**I actually had this ready on Friday night, but it was too late to finish the last part and my dad took my laptop away **

**On Saturday, I was at a concert from 1pm till 11pm and I couldn't update it then either. **

**Today I've been procrastinating and watching Brad's twitcam because I missed it on Saturday night :(**

**On the Brightside…I met Jade and Perri from Little Mix! X CMP**


	18. Guess who's back?

_Saturday 22__nd__ February 2013_

* * *

"Yacker, Yacker," Eddie murmured to the sleeping girl. "Someone's downstairs to see you."

"What?" She yawned sleepily. "Who?"

"I don't know, I've never seen him before." Eddie replied with a shrug, following his girlfriend down the stairs and into the hallway.

"Mick!" Patricia exclaimed, running forward and hugging tightly. "When did you get back?"

"Thursday, but it was pretty late so I spent most of Friday chilling. On Saturday we had to visit friends and stuff, so I had to come today," He said happily, glancing at Eddie. Noticing the confused look on both the boys' faces, Patricia proceeded to introduce on another.

"Mick, this is my boyfriend Eddie, who is from America. Eddie, this is Mick. He used to go to Anubis High but left because he got a sport scholarship in Australia." Patricia explained. "Every once in a while he comes back though,"

"Ah, Goth pixie got a boyfriend! Never thought I would see the day!" Mick teased.

"You both already have a lot in common, for example – your love for food." Patricia said as the two boys 'Guy' hugged. "I told you you'd get along."

"Totally!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Eddie, we missed the dance!" Patricia cried in frustration. "I can't believe we missed it."

"Don't worry Yacker," He replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "They'll be other dances."

She nodded and turned to Mick. "So, what made you come here?"

"Tricia, there's something I need to tell you. It's about Joy and I." Mick said nervously.

"Go on," Eddie urged, gesturing with his hand.

"Well, remember when her mum died? Her dad had some _real _money problem and reached out to us for help," Mick explained. "We didn't have enough to pay him, but we did know someone who always had the money."

"Ok…?" Patricia said, looking very puzzled.

"His name was Blake, Blake Edwards." Mick said, and Eddie and Patricia's face turned pale.

"Harry's brother…" Eddie muttered.

"Yeah, he was. My parents gave Joy's dad the money, but told him he had to give it back by next month. But, by next month, Blake was dead."

"What? How?" Patricia asked.

"Car accident, unfortunately," Mick said. "My parents had to take me to the hospital, since my football training had been cancelled due to the weather. It was then; I heard him threatening Joy and I. Joy didn't know about anything, neither had I, until then."

"Then what happened?" Patricia asked nervously.

"Harry went in, and I overheard their conversation. Harry was too get revenge on the Mercer's – by killing Joy. I guess my parents knew something was up, so when I got accepted into a sports academy...we moved." Mick finished.

"And he did kill Joy, unfortunately." Patricia whispered.

"You see, if he finds out I'm here…he'll want to kill me too. My parents started the whole mess, which means they have to pay as well." Mick said, looking pleadingly to Patricia.

"He's in prison, Mick." Patricia spoke. "They took him in for questioning and I imagine he's still there."

"Prison?" Mick choked.

"Yeah, he tried to kill us all – Amber, Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Patricia and I." Eddie said, resting a hand on Micks shoulder. "We've already given statements."

"I still don't trust it. They probably haven't given him a sentence yet so we're not entirely safe," Mick said. "He could come after us at any moment."

* * *

"Jerome honey, come downstairs for breakfast!" Celia called. Turns out his parents had taken an early anniversary to London, and his Aunt Celia had come for a few days until they were back. Celia was tall and lean, with ginger hair and bright white smile.

Kate, Celia's sister, was alike apart from the fact the Kate had dark brown hair and freckles all over her face. Kate also had different choices in clothing, normally going for a sensible approach, unlike Celia who tried the vintage/bohemian style.

"Coming," He groaned. It was a Saturday; couldn't he at least sleep in till ten?

He fumbled down the stairs sleepily and was instantly awoke by the salty aroma of bacon floating through the air.

"Here," Said his aunt, passing him a plate and a glass of milk. "Eat up kiddo."

"Thanks." Jerome replied, sitting down on the sofa and turning on the TV. Suddenly the phone rang and Jerome jumped out of skin, causing the bacon sandwich he had to fall onto the floor. Ignoring the accident, Jerome picked up the phone.

"Hello, Clarke residents."

"Jerome, we have some important news!" A frantic Patricia said.

"What?!"

"Micks back! Get to my house as soon as possible!" Patricia demanded. Jerome abandoned his sandwich on the floor and bolted upstairs.

Something was going on.

* * *

**A.N – Yeah, this idea came into my head and I kinda brainstormed for a while before writing this. **

**I've put up a poll, whether you want me to continue with this story and maybe make or a squeal, or continue with 'Just a girl'. **

**So, have a good time voting and don't forget…**

**Review! X CMP **

**And P.S - I really did meet Perrie and Jade! Hehe!**


	19. You let her go

_Sunday 23__rd__ February 2013_

* * *

"Mr Edwards, you're being difficult! All we want you to do is write a statement, is that so hard?" Rick asked.

"Yes, it takes effort." He replied, smirking cockily.

"Detective Sanders, we need you." Joe shouted, opening the door and leading her in. Penelope Sanders was a tall, plump woman who wore a scowl most of the time and always had her hair scraped back into a neat bun. She would stomp around in combat boots and navy suit, questioning the accused victim.

"Why, hello there, Mr Edwards." She said softly.

"I'm not telling you anything!" He protested, folding his arms and kicking his feet up onto the desk.

"Now Harry, we just want you to write a statement. Nothing too hard, just a brief bit of writing about what happened to Joy Mercer and…what you may, or may not have done to her friends." Penelope said calmly.

"Fine, I'll write you a bloody statement!" He grumbled angrily, picking up the pen violently and scribbling down some words.

* * *

"So, you mean to tell me, this was all planned?" Jerome sputtered.

"Yeah, it happened last year in March." Mick explained.

"You could've warned us!" Jerome shouted. "You could've said something! Then Joy might not be dead right now!"

"I couldn't! I swear I would've though!" Mick retorted.

"Why couldn't you have told your parents you knew?" Patricia whispered.

"Believe me, I felt guilty. But after the month past and they hadn't tried anything, I decided to let it go." Mick sighed, sitting down on the couch and putting his head in his hands. "And then, I got the letter back."

"You scholarship," Eddie said.

"You just let it go…" Jerome choked, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. "You let _Joy_ go."

"Jerome…" Patricia mumbled.

"No, he _gave up_ on Joy!" Jerome hollered. "You know what Mick? Do us all a favour and go back to Australia!"

"Jerome!" Patricia shouted, breaking the boys apart. "Stop it, both of you."

"Patricia right, you both need to calm down. What's done is done, Jerome! You need to let it go man," Eddie said, resting a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"How can you all be over her death so quickly?" Jerome asked, a shocked look appearing across his face. "I don't think I can do this anymore, I'm sorry."

And with that, he picked up his bag and headed out of the front door.

"I think you should leave, Mick."

"You're probably right, Patricia. I'll tell my parents this was a bad idea." Mick muttered, following Jerome's footsteps, before turning around. "Quick question – I thought Joy and Jerome hated each other?"

"They started going out a few days before her death. He really loved her, Mick." Patricia explained.

"Oh." Mick mumbled, and then turned around and left the house. That just left the two teens in the living room, Patricia close to tears and Eddie still in shock.

"Now what do we do?" Patricia asked nervously.

"I don't know," Eddie replied, in the exact same tone. "I really don't."

**A.N - OMG GUYS! I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**I guess I've been pretty distracted with school lately, we have this major french exam next week and I have a piano exam soon so things have been busy! Plus, I just haven't been in the mood to write - I'm feeling like a third wheel at school. **

**And - does/did anyone watch One Tree Hill? I'm re watching, they didn't broadcast it in the UK so I bought the seasons, its SUCH a good show!**

**I know this was a short chapter, it's kind of a filler, I guess you could say. **

**Hope you enjoyed and remember, I still have my poll up so get voting!**

**REVIEW! X CMP**


	20. Death

_Monday 24__th__ February 2013 _

The six students walked the halls of Anubis high that morning, knowing that people were staring and whispering all around them. Everyone knew about it. No one knew why he'd killed Joy though, that was something no other student apart from Patricia, Jerome, Eddie, Amber, Nina and Fabian knew about.

Of course, Jerome had some explaining to do to his parents. They were _very _angry at him for being so disconnected with the pair of them, which made it even harder for Jerome. His father told him to get over it and his mother tried to support him but it didn't really help.

And, the rest of the gang were still pondering the Mick and Joy scenario, especially Patricia.

"Hey look, it's the loser group!" Mara laughed. She had since become the popular girl and had started dating Alfie. She ordered KT and Willow around now, sat at the best lunch table, parked in the nicest parking spot.

The six ignored her, and continued to their classes. Nina and Jerome had science, Eddie had maths and Patricia and Amber had French.

Amber and Patricia still weren't the best of friends, but they tried to get along. It would take a lot more than a murder crime and long nights to make them bond properly.

"Goth girl, isn't it?" KT giggled, picking up a piece of Patricia's hair whilst walking beside her.

"I suggest you step away before I hurt you," Patricia growled through gritted teeth.

"Aw, but I so _love _your red hair! It's almost like…blood." KT smirked.

"You bitch!" Patricia shouted turning around and slapped her. KT gasped and launched forward, punching Patricia in the eye, which caused Patricia to stumble backwards a little. "Oh, that's it!"

"Bring it!" KT countered. Patricia jumped on top of KT and started to scratch and pull her hair, then punching and kicking came from the both of them before Eddie pulled Patricia away from KT and Alfie helped KT up.

"You keep that one away from her!" Mara screeched. "She's an animal!"

"Patricia's an animal?! What about KT, she started it!" Amber retorted. Just then, Mr Sweet burst out of his office and came bounding down the hallway, towards the group.

"_What is going on here?!"_ He bellowed. "I have _never_ seen _anything_ like this in all my years of teaching at this school!"

"Mr Sweet, I swear-" KT began.

"Patricia Williamson and Kara Tatiana Rush, to my office - _now!"_ He shouted. They hurried off down the corridor, muttering under their breath. "The rest of you, off to class!"

The remaining five went to class, still seething at Mara for starting the fight, or rather KT.

* * *

"Miss Williamson, what happened?"

"She started touching my hair and saying it looked the colour of blood, I know she was making a Joy reference!" Patricia protested angrily.

"I swear I wasn't!" KT cried. "I was just being polite and she blew up on me!"

"You called me 'Goth girl'!" The red head countered.

"Girls!" Mr Sweet yelled. "I'm giving you both a two weeks detention, starting tomorrow. Now, off you go to class."

Patricia walked out and down the corridor to her French lesson. Madame Martinez was not happy when she arrived late to class and began shouting at her in French. She took a seat next to Amber and pulled out her French vocabulary sheets, cursing under her breathe.

"What did he say?" Amber whispered.

"I have two weeks of detention," She said in annoyance. "And the worst part is that its two weeks with KT as well."

"Great, just great," Amber sighed.

"I know right," Patricia groaned. "At least he didn't give us a month, which would've been worse."

"I suppose," Amber mused. "Come on, let's get this work done, she's _really_ not in a good mood today!"

* * *

Lunch time came around and many people were gossiping about the fight that had happened that morning. Both girls now had visible black eyes and bruised cheeks, plus the fact that KT tights were ripped.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Eddie asked.

"I'm fine doofus!" Patricia laughed.

"How many weeks of detention then?" Jerome asked.

"Two weeks," She sighed. "Starting tomorrow."

"Lucky you," Fabian said sarcastically.

The afternoon passed by, history and English were a blur.

When each of the six got home from school, they all had a note taped to their front door. Patricia thought hers was off of her mum, to tell her she went out for shopping, but it wasn't.

It had death written on it.

They all had death written on them.

* * *

**A.N - Yes, it has been a while and I'm SO SORRY! I've had major writers block, but then last night I had a brainstorm whilst watching videos on YouTube.**

**So, I quickly started drafting it out. **

**Sadly, this is the last chapter. I am making a sequel though, probably won't be up for the next two weeks (definitely not this week) since I'm going on holiday after school finishes on Friday. I leave on Sunday, and I'm gone for two weeks. **

**I'm going to need help on what to name the sequel, so I'll give you an idea of what its going to be about: **

**_Someone is dead. But who killed him and why? Will the secret six be able to figure it out before someone else goes missing?_ **

**I will give you full credit! **

**As always, thanks for reviewing! Can't believe I got this far with it! X CMP**


	21. Update!

**Hey everyone! **

**This update is just to let you know that I have put the sequel up! **

**The title name credit goes to karina82699! **

**Hope you enjoy reading the first chapter! **

**X CMP**


End file.
